Craigsona
Craigsona is the slash ship between Craig Cahn and Dadsona from the Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator fandom. Canon Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator is a game based on choices, which can affect the outcome of the playable character, Dadsona’s, relationships. The following canon are good choices being made, leading to the best possible outcome. Dadsona and his daughter, Amanda, move to Maple Bay. During the first day checking out their new neighborhood, he meets Craig for the first time in years. Craig is first to recognize Dadsona, jogging up to him and happily proclaiming, “Bro!” Dadsona is also happy to see his old friend. Dadsona compliments him, telling him he looks great. Craig tells him he “cleaned up his act,” to which Dadsona tells himself that Craig is ripped, fully taking in his physical physic. Dadsona introduces Amanda to Craig as his old college roommate. Amanda says hello to him and to the baby strapped to his chest, which leads to Dadsona asking Craig if he’s babysitting. Craig proudly informs him that River is his kid. This also leads to Dadsona proclaiming that it has been a long time. Dadsona asks about “Smashley,” to which Craig tells him that he and her had gotten divorced in the past year. Dadsona is sympathetic, though Craig is quick to tell him that it’s “old news,” during which he tells Dadsona that not only does he have River, but also twins. Now it’s Craig’s turn to be sympathetic, telling Dadsona that he’s in the middle of his daily jog and that he must keep his heart rate up. With that he leaves, and Dadsona and Amanda head back for their home. Back at home, Amanda leaves, though before leaving, she questions Dadsona on his “plans”. Following some banter, Dadsona will have two options: ‘Go to bed’ or ‘Watch the “the Game”’. ‘Go to bed’ is the best answer for more time with Craig. Going to bed will result in waking up to a morning text from Craig, asking if Dadsona would like to get his “swole on”. As tired and out of shape Dadsona is, he wants to spend time with his old friend. Dadsona gets up and heads for the gym, meeting Craig there at 6am. Craig asks him if he’s “ready to kick some butt?” Dadsona will have three options: * Gotta stay posi, dude. — Neutral * With your help, I am. — Like * H E L P. — Dislike Upon choosing ‘With your help, I am,’ Craig beams and tells him that means a lot to him. Inside the gym, they start simple, by walking on treadmills. Dadsona names one other exercise machine, impressing Craig. They look on to another man working out, when Dadsona asks Craig what that man is doing, to which Craig asks him what he thinks the man is doing. Dadsona will have three options: * Training to crush people’s skulls with his thighs. — Love * Using a medieval torture device. — Neutral * Praying to some sort of Pain God. — Neutral Upon choosing ‘Training to crush people’s skulls with his thighs,’ Craig laughs and tells Dadsona, “Yeah, that’s pretty much the only reason I work out.” Dadsona notices Craig turn up the speed on his treadmill, leading him to do the same. Dadsona asks how long Craig has been doing this, and Craig answers “couple years.” He follows up his question by asking what he does when he’s not “Dad-ing,” working, or “buff…ing”. Craig tells him how he coaches his twin daughter’s softball team, leading to Dadsona informing that’s still Dad-ing and buffing. Craig changes the subject to Dadsona, asking him what he does for fun. Dadsona will have three options: * I love learning. — Love * I try to live my life as close to a Jimmy Buffett song as possible. — Neutral * I check out my hot bod. — Like Upon choosing ‘I love learning,’ Craig will ask if he watches the History Channel too. When Dadsona answers yes, Craig beams at him. Dadsona soon realizes that they’re both jogging now, which he’s struggling with. Craig and Dadsona relive the fish story from their college days when Dadsona is suddenly shot off the treadmill, hitting the wall behind him. Craig immediately hopes off his treadmill, offers Dadsona a hand and checks him for injuries. He tells Dadsona that he doesn’t have to push himself that like, and to always know your limits. Knowing he’ll be in pain later, Dadsona brings an end to his gym time. Craig is a little disappointed, though understanding. He tells Dadsona he brought something for him, pulling out a protein shake. Upon taking a small sip, Dadsona is pleasantly surprised it tastes delicious. Craig is elated that he’s enjoying it, as it’s his own recipe. He lets Dadsona know that if treadmills aren’t his “speed,” they should go for jog around the neighborhood instead. Dadsona lightly praises him for the pun and leaves the gym. Dadsona is invited to a neighborhood BBQ at Joseph’s home. He has the option of talking with multiple dads, Craig being a part of the group with Mat and Hugo. Dadsona sees Mat and Hug engaged in a conversion with Craig smiling politely, walking over, Dadsona says hello. Mat and Hugo are too busy talking that they don’t notice Dadsona come over. Craig leans in to Dadsona, telling him that he has no idea what’s happening. Dadsona can talk to Craig or listen to Mat and Hugo. Upon talking to Craig, Dadsona will ask how resistance training went the other day, leading to Craig happily proclaiming that it went great and that River is “a great cheerleader”. Afterwards, Craig will ask Dadsona how he’s “settling in”. The first two answers are the best. Not long after, Craig will leave the group, leaving Dadsona to talk with Mat and Hugo. Presumably the following morning, Dadsona navigates his way to Craig’s Dadbook profile, looking over his profile. He messages Craig, saying they should “catch up like old times”. Craig tells him that they should “definitely hang out soon”. A few more messages are exchanged before Craig logs off to prep for the kid’s softball game. First Date Dadsona and Amanda head to the game field where Dadsona doesn’t see Craig anywhere at first. He manages to see him in the dugout. As the game goes forth, Dadsona takes notice of how well trained Craig’s team is and that’s he’s “really good” with the kids. The game ends with Craig’s team as the victors. Dadsona heads for Craig, congratulating him the kids on their win. It’s there does Dadsona meet Craig’s twin daughters, Briar and Hazel. Craig tells him he’s got a couple more things to clean before they can hang out. Unfortunately, one of the other kid’s mother forces her way into their conversation, telling Craig that she’s taking the team out for pizza. Craig tries to get out, but the woman won’t budge as Craig is “their fearless leader”. Craig gives in, asking the woman if his “bro” can come along. At Thirsty’s Pizza, Craig and Dadsona reminisce about the “pizzacos” they used to make back in college. A different mother from before comes up to Craig, ignoring Dadsona and Amanda. Craig starts to look visibly uncomfortable. Dadsona decides to “throw a bone”. The mother is undeterred by this. Craig notices the mother’s daughter misbehaving, leading to the mother leaving to discipline. At the woman being gone, Dadsona is relieved to finally have time to talk with Craig. Hazel and Briar run up, asking for Craig’s help with DDR. Craig apologizes and leaves with his daughters. Dadsona is bummed at not being able to hang out with Craig today. Him and Amanda decide to play pinball instead. Not long after, Craig rushes for Dadsona, telling him that “if we don’t get outta here now, we’re stuck for the rest of the night”. Dadsona tells Amanda goodbye, and he and Craig head back for softball field. Dadsona and Craig start paying catch. Dadsona isn’t sure were to begin a conversation. A list of four choices will appear. Ask all three of the questions. * Ask about coaching softball — Like * Ask about the business — Like * Ask about the kids — Like * That’s enough for now — Neutral (skips all three questions) Bringing up the mothers from before, Craig mentions how he can’t get back into dating right now, as there’s no time, on top of the fact that he feels too uncomfortable introducing a stranger into his daughter’s lives as they’ve been through so much as it is. In response to “So the moms can hit on me all they want,” Dadsona will have three options: * You’re doing a great job — Like * The right person will come along eventually — Love * Hit softballs, don’t get hit on by moms — Like Upon choosing ‘The right person will come along eventually,’ Craig will tell Dadsona, “Bro. That’s so sweet.” Dadsona is distracted as the softball hits him in the head. Craig runs over, apologizing. Craig does the “Dad Thing” for a moment, examining Dadsona’s head, concluding that it’s “worse than I thought”. Dadsona teases him about needing to “kiss it to make it better”. In response to “You would be so lucky,” Dadsona will have three options: * That was planned — Neutral * I mean… — Love * Kissing is for the weak — Like Upon choosing ‘I mean…,’ Craig leans and kisses Dadsona’s forehead. After the kiss, Dadsona will have an internal monologue of “Are the lights on this softball field really hot or is that just me?” River will yawn, leading to Craig calling it a night. The two walk for their cars and hug — or as much as they can manage with a baby between them. Craig asks to hang out again and Dadsona confirms that he’d like that. Second Date Dadsona wants some “good quality time” with Craig as the last time they had hung out he was too busy with the kids and fending off flirty moms, feeling like they barely talked. Dadsona has been making the effort to wake up earlier and run. Thinking it won’t as embarrassing as before, Dadsona thinks he can maybe catch up with Craig. He sends Craig a message on Dadbook with Craig responding almost immediately. The two make a date for BRUNch. Craig and Dadsona meet up early the next morning, with River strapped to Craig’s chest perusal. They warm up run for the park, run a couple laps around the park and then run up the hill. At the top of the hill, River starts to cry, Craig looks around for her stuffed capybara named Arnold. Upon realizing that the toy is lost, he and Dadsona start a search for it. The two high-five and start their “broventure”. The Playground They arrive to the playground where Dadsona will have four options. Go down the list of options, one after the other. After looking for clues and interrogating Joseph, trying to calm River down will make Craig happy as River is about to go “nuclear”. After calming her, move to another part of the park. * Look for clues * Interrogate Joseph ** Alright, thanks for your help. ** That sounds a little suspect, Joseph. — Correct *** No (Yes) — Correct *** Only if you did something wrong. *** Thank you for your time, citizen. * Try to calm River down * Move to another part of the park The Field They arrive to the field where Dadsona will have four options. Go down the list of options, one after the other. After interrogating River, head for the woods. * Mat and Carmensita * Check out those squirrels ** The drinking fountain ** The log ** The tree — Like * Look for clues. Find Arnold’s leg * Interrogate River ** Good cop — Like ** Bad cop — Dislike The Woods They arrive to the woods where Dadsona will have three options. Go down the list of options, one after the other. * Look for clues * Interrogate Robert ** Be good cop ** Be bad cop — Correct * Go deeper into the woods ** Yes — Correct ** No The Diner Having Arnold with its rightful owner, Craig and Dadsona head for the diner for their BRUNch. Craig informs Dadsona that he has “strong philosophies” about brunch, asking what kind of Brunch Dad Dadsona is. Dadsona will have two options: * Grimy Brunch — Like * Bougie Brunch As they eat their food, Craig lets it known that he’s happy Dadsona is back as he hasn’t had the time to go out and get to know people, having Dadsona with him is like they’re picking up right where they left off. In response, Dadsona let’s Craig know that he’s making things easier in his own life, between moving and Amanda going off to college soon. The waitress serving them flirts with Craig, leading to Dadsona teasing him about not being able “to take him anywhere”. Dadsona tells him that they should hang out in the woods where no one can interrupt them. This leading to him and Craig reminiscing about their camping trips from college. Dadsona bring up the idea of going camping for the weekend, with Craig not being so sure, as he’s an adult now, with adult responsibilities. Dadsona manages to convince him to think about. Third Date It took some time for Craig and Dadsona’s schedules to line up, but Dadsona was able to find a weekend where he and Craig could go camping. Dadsona is in charge of the sleeping bags and tent, while Craig handles the food. After speaking with Amanda, Dadsona starts to haul his bags to his car. Craig sees this and hurries over to help. Dadsona will have three options: * I got it — Neutral * Don’t you dare — Like * Such a gentleman — Love Upon choosing, ‘Such a gentleman,’ Craig will beam knowing he can help, though Dadsona will remind Craig that it’s his weekend to relax and to take it easy. Knowing their children are being taken care of, they head off for their trip. During the car ride, they listen to and scream-sing songs Craig had brought reminiscent of their college days. Having arrived to the camp area, Dadsona notices anxiety flash across Craig’s face. Craig commenting that there’s no reception out here, before questioning what if there’s a problem. Dadsona will three options: * There won’t be — Like * You’ve trained for this — Neutral * Reception is the least of our worries — Dislike Upon choosing, ‘There won’t be,’ Dadsona tells Craig it’ll be fine and asks “Who’s a relaxed boy?” Craig will stutter for moment before telling Dadsona he’s a relaxed boy. The two continue on their way when Dadsona sees Craig is still worried, stopping in his tracks, voicing his concerns for his daughters. Dadsona reassures him that the “Dad Instinct” never goes away, no matter how old your kids get, reminding him that they’re in good hands. They continue hiking for the campsite until they reach their spot, pitching their tent. With their site settled, Craig suggests they hike for a waterfall he saw not too far back. While walking, they stop to make bad Dad jokes about a tree that looks like a butt. Hearing rushing water, they know they’re there. Overlooking the beauty that is nature, Craig finally suggests jumping into the water. Dadsona comments that they didn’t bring any swim trunks. This not stopping Craig, he starts stripping to his boxer briefs. Seeing Craig standing in his underwear, Dadsona will have two options: * Look at Craig’s butt — Love * Don’t looks at Craig’s butt — Neutral Upon choosing, ‘Look at Craig’s butt,’ Craig will mention that he does a lot of gluten workouts, this leading to Dadsona turning away and blushing. As Craig is making his way up the cliff, he’ll ask Dadsona is he’s coming or what. Dadsona will have three options: * You got it, chief — Neutral * Let’s put on a show — Like * Who needs pants anyway — Neutral Upon choosing, ‘Let’s put on a show,’ Craig will give you a wolf whistle. At the top of the waterfall, Craig jumps first, with Dadsona going last, attempting their best cannonballs. As they tread water, they splash each other, with Craig informing Dadsona that’s he “awakened the beast”. Dadsona will have three options: * Squirt water at him with your hands — Neutral * Hammerfist — Like * Dunk him — Love Upon choosing, ‘Dunk him,’ Craig seemingly willing allows Dadsona to dunk him, before he launches him across the water, commenting that he ‘didn’t do all those pushes up just to look good without a shirt on’. Dadsona calls for truce and Craig pretends to think about for a moment before agreeing. Going back to the jump, Dadsona will comment how that was an adrenaline rush, leading to him have two options: * I’ll race you to the top — Correct * I’ve had enough excitement for today Upon choosing, ‘I’ll race you to the top,’ the two will jump again, leading to Craig asking if Dadsona wants to go again. Dadsona will have two options: * You know it — Correct * I’m pretty tired Upon choosing, ‘You know it,’ the two will jump again, leading to Craig asking if Dadsona wants to go again. Dadsona will have two options: * I live for danger — Correct * I’m ready to throw in the towel Upon choosing, ‘I live for danger,’ they jump again. Craig realizes that he’s at his limit, wanting to get back before it gets dark. Dadsona will have two options: * Are you kidding? I’ve never felt more alive — This will lead to an extra scenario * You’re right — Correct Craig and Dadsona gather their soaking clothes and hike back for their campsite. Craig starts to pull out the food he’ll be making, with Dadsona protecting that he’d cook so Craig can relax. Craig declines, telling Dadsona that cooking is relaxing for him. Dadsona insists on at least starting the fire, only to discover that Craig had forgotten to pack them. Dadsona reassures him that it’s ‘not the end of the world’ and that they’ll just have to make on with the wood around them. As Craig is attempting to light the fire, Dadsona asks what he can do to help, leading to Craig asking for moral support. Dadsona will have three options: * You can do it — Neutral * Never knew a better Craig — Like, later dislike * Go overboard with compliments — Love Upon choosing, ‘Go overboard with compliments,’ Dadsona unloads his kind words that his daughters look at Craig like a superhero, the other dads having imminence respect for him and for him having a great butt. Craig tells Dadsona that he’s going to cry, with Dadsona teasing not to get his tears on the fire. Craig begins cooking dinner, with Dadsona looking on with amassment and bewilderment at his cooking skill. As they eat, Dadsona sees that Craig looks exhausted. Craig finally reveals that he’s tired, that being out there is making him realize of just how drained he feels. Everything he does is for his daughters and it’s bleeding him dry. Dadsona gently tells him that he needs to take care of himself as well. Craig tries to explain that he does, that he eats right and exercises, but Dadsona explains that he can’t neglect his own needs because he’s too bust taking care of everyone else’s; Craig matters too. Craig begins to explain the feels guilty for even being out there, in the woods, that he doesn’t deserve it. Dadsona tells him that he doing an amazing job, that that’s a fact, though that Craig still deserves happiness, leading to Craig asking if he does. Dadsona will have two options: * Hell yeah — Like * Hell yeah, bro — Love Upon choosing, ‘Hell yeah, bro,’ Craig beams and Dadsona tells him, “If only you could see yourself the way I see you.” Craig smiles warmly at Dadsona before going to get dessert — marshmallows. The two make s'mores and tell more college stories as the fire dies down. Not before long, they clamber into the tent. Craig asks about the second sleeping bad when Dadsona realizes that he must have forgotten it. Dadsona tells Craig that he can have it instead. Craig immediately unzips the sleeping bag, spreading it out for the both of them. They say goodnight and face away from each other. Without a blanket, it’s cold and Dadsona finds himself nestling closer to Craig. Craig turns over, with Dadsona feeling Craig’s breathe on his neck. Dadsona also turns over, having Craig’s face a few inches away from his own. Craig’s eyes flutter open, with his hand finding a place on Dadsona’s waist. Dadsona isn’t sure who leans in first, but suddenly they’re kissing. When they pull back, Craig tells Dadsona that he’s got strong feelings for him, feelings that he can’t deny anymore. Dadsona reciprocates the feelings, telling Craig he has them too for him. Dadsona runs his hands through Craig’s hair and down his chest. Craig brings Dadsona closer, wrapping his arms around him. Craig brings up that as much as he does enjoy talking about old times, he likes making new memories with Dadsona. Dadsona smiles, while tracing the lines of Craig’s hip with his finger. They kiss again, and Dadsona isn’t worried about them getting cold. The Ending During Amanda’s backyard graduation party, Dadsona takes a seat next to Craig as the last of the guests leave the party. They joke about having “fewer” keg stands at this party. Craig tells Dadsona that he’s taking the weekend to relax, with Dadsona agreeing to do the same. He follows up with how he’s glad that Craig is making the time for himself. Craig comments how stress is a “funny thing”. Craig kicks his legs over the side of the bench, leaning into Dadsona, before resting his head on Dadsona’s lap, leading to Dadsona running his fingers through Craig’s hair. Dadsona tells Craig that he’ll be his bro until the day he dies, and if that means forcing him to take care of himself then Dadsona will happily oblige. Craig looks up at him, smiling, before telling him how much that means to him. He sits up and pulls Dadsona into a kiss, before telling him, “You and me, we’re gonna be alright.” Moments * Craig helps Dadsona up and checks him for injuries after Dadsona is shot off a treadmill. * Craig brings Dadsona a protein shake. * Dadsona notices that Craig is looking visibly uncomfortable at a mother’s flirty comments; he decides to help. * Craig does the “Dad Thing” where he checks over Dadsona’s softball wound. * Craig can kiss Dadsona’s forehead. * Craig gives Dadsona a water bottle, telling him to stay hydrated. * Dadsona gives Craig a reassuring punch to the shoulder. * Craig and Dadsona stop to make bad Dad jokes about a tree that looks like a butt. * Craig and Dadsona share their kiss in the tent. * Craig rests his head on Dadsona’s lap. * Dadsona runs his fingers through Craig’s hair. * Craig kisses Dadsona on the bench. Fanon On AO3, Craig x Dadsona is the third most written ship within the Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator tag, Craig’s most written, and Dadsona’s second most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Craig/Dadsona tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Hanging out with Craig at the gym isn’t an official date; though it is good to start earning points with him early. * Here are the best “Craig” answers for your Dadbook profile. (Your Dadbook answers won’t matter when it comes to getting the Craig ending in Dream Daddy.) ** Fall asleep watching the History Channel (Craig secretly likes the History Channel). ** I don’t need anything. My survival skills have trained me for this day. ** Tennis shoes with long white socks. ** Pro skater who is also an astronaut. ** Anything on LaserDisc. ** Eating a healthy dinner at 4pm. ** How proud I am of my child.